


Kiss Eight

by noctyx (nicrt)



Series: 20 Kisses; 100 Words; 19+1 Relationships [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kissing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: prompt: being unable to open their eyes for a few moments afterward





	

**Author's Note:**

> (ignis x aranea x gladio)

The string of saliva between them when they parted was a testament to how long and wild their kiss had been. Gladio panted heavily, his eyes still closed as if he was still reeling from the kiss. Aranea smirked, licked her lips that ghosted over his, admiring his swollen mouth, pink cheeks, and blissful expression.

Ignis grunted around his gag, tugging at the cuffs trapping him at the headboard. His face was flushed red from just watching them – how Aranea commanded the kiss, biting and sucking, never letting him break away.

She turned to Ignis, smiling deviously.

“Your turn, boss~”

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Eight of Twenty  
> 100 Words Drabble  
> Eighth of Nineteen+1 Relationships


End file.
